


Weeping Boggart

by thatgirlontumblr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kinda doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlontumblr/pseuds/thatgirlontumblr
Summary: A weeping angel boggart.... What could go wrong?(I mixed doctor who and hp with my original character... this happened at like 2am.)





	Weeping Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I told you guys soon and here I am. Not as soon as I hoped but better then nothing. Anyways this one is really, super short. I was delirious when I wrote it but I like how it turned out even if it's short. If you guys want me to continue to write this let me know but otherwise this is it unless I get an urge to write more. Originally I wanted to have a longer story up first but I was listening to the Doctor Who sound track and wanted this up. I just started school so the next story will take a while. Sorry. When I update next I'll let you guys know future writing plans but I wanted to keep this short. That did not happen. Oops. Anyways let me know what you guys think of this and as always thank you so much for reading. Love you guys! <3  
> -Ace ♠

After one of the Patil twins, Phoebe could never remember who was who, charmed her boggart into a jack-in-the-box it was her turn to face it. She knew all her friends - Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco - were curious to see what she was most afraid of. Even she was curious. With all that she’s seen, all the horrific things she’s seen it’s hard to pick out the worst. She could tell the boggart was searching for her fear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When the big gush of wind signaling the boggarts change hit her face she opened her eyes. However what was in front of her made her wish she never had. The boggart took form of one of the deadly creatures in the universe. A weeping angel. Her wand that previously hung loose at her side was now in front of her, gripped tightly and pointed threateningly at the angel. She knew better though. The counter charm would no longer work. That boggart was a weeping angel which meant that as of now, while she was staring at it, it was stone. Harmless stone, which a charm would have no effect on.  
“I’m sorry.” She whispered to the class behind her, never taking her eyes off the statue, “I’m so sorry.”  
“A statue. An angel statue.” Draco calls out.  
“Your worst fear is statue.” One of the kids in the back started laughing.  
“No!” Phoebe snapped, “It’s only an angel when you can see it. When you look away they attack. They’re extremely fast. The touch of an angel will send you back in time. You’ll have to live out the rest of your life there and you’ll be dead in present time. That’s how they feed. Off of potential energy. Time energy.”  
Professor Lupin stepped forward. “Come on. Ridikkulus.”  
“That won’t work. Believe me.”  
“The angels are probably something your parents told you as a child to scare you.” Lupin tried to soothe her. The lights began to flicker. Phoebe refused to take her eyes off of the angel. The angel of course had other ideas. The lights turned off for about two seconds and when they came back on the angel was basically nose to nose with Phoebe. Its arms were outstretched, fingers clawed and its mouth opened, sharp teeth exposed. Phoebe having dealt with them before just continued to glare at the angel. The class screamed and about half of them ran out of the class. Phoebe took a few steps back, so if the lights shut off again she’d at least have a little leverage.  
“Everybody stay back.” She spread her arms out.


End file.
